Death Becomes Her
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Sharon Li, una supermodelo, es atacada brutalmente y dejada a morir en la calle en una noche lluviosa. Sin embargo, parece no ser así cuando se levanta de nuevo, cómo si nada, viva. O eso cree hasta descubrir que ha perecido, pero ahora es un cadáver andante. ¿Quién la asesinó? ¿Cómo es que sigue viva? ¿Y con qué fin? Genderbender AU, de Tras el Telón de Choco-Menta.


Gotta make it big.

Gotta make it loud.

* * *

><p>ONE-HIT WONDER<p>

By M. Pavlov

* * *

><p>Siempre he amado la lluvia.<p>

Me tranquiliza. Me ayuda a pensar.

Y hay algo absolutamente relajante en sentirse como una mierda desdichada debajo del frío.

El aroma a petricor casi terapéutico.

El tamborileo que hace eco en el pavimento.

La soledad que trae consigo.

La tristeza que tiene.

El sentimiento de estar bajo la lluvia y que te aclame como suya con el frío.

Estoy aquí, observando la lluvia caer, desde el cielo, cayéndome en el rostro, embelesada y siendo tentada con su encanto particular.

Me acaricia las mejillas, se cuela por mi cuello, me delinea los labios.

Se vuelve un sopor pesado, tratando de hacerme dormir, sobre los párpados.

Honestamente, no puedo pedir otra cosa.

Me estoy tan a gusto. Tan cómoda.

El único problema es que no siento frío alguno. Vaya timo.

Siento un calor tibio en la espalda, que se esparce con rapidez.

El mismo calor que también se está esparciendo por el suelo, por ridículo que suene.

Aunque la lluvia está tratando arduamente de llevársela al desagüe.

¿Un trabajo de obra, quizá?

¿Calentando y removiendo piedra para cubrirla de chapopote?

Imbéciles que trabajan a esta hora, e n medio de la noche.

Así pasan varios minutos. Lentamente. No me fijo cuántos.

Espero pacientemente a que ese calor de desvanezca y pueda disfrutar de mi lluvia como siempre la he disfrutado.

Fría, imperdonable, descorazonada.

Mientras lo hago, está este sentimiento, dándome piruetas en el estómago, rompiéndome las bolas.

Como cuando olvidas algo pequeño pero significativo, como... no sé, cerrar la llave del gas antes de salir o alimentar a un niño, y sabes que algo se te olvidó y te va a joder hasta que lo recuerdes.

Pero antes de eso, ¿qué hago aquí?

Escudriño mi mirada, tratando de concentrarme.

Por un momento encuentro todo borroso hasta que la imagen logra enfocarse.

Lo primero que veo son los zapatos que utilicé del último modelo hoy en pasarela, de aguja con bisutería al frente, brillando pobremente en la poca luz que había bajo la lluvia.

Y... ¿qué mierda hago en el suelo?

El vestido se está mojando y llenando de lodo.

Si Tomoya lo ve, me va a cagar a diestra y siniestra.

Trato de levantarme.

Como si fuese tan idiota para tener que aguantarle reprimendas.

No lo consigo. ¿Por qué no me puedo levantar?

¿Vengo de la post-fiesta?

¿Me embriagué tanto que no me puedo mover?

Mierda.

Tan pasada que me quedé dormida en la calle y debajo de una puta tormenta.

Me voy a enfermar el culo, maldita sea.

Va a ser un verdadero problema trabajar con una gripe si no me levanto y me voy a casa.

Ah, Donkey Boy. Probablemente ser una alcohólica asquerosa dando lástimas en pleno asfalto sería productivo después de todo, si consigo que me ayude a llegar a casa. Los arrimones que le dé mientras me preste su brazo para apoyarme, valdrán esta cruda y la gripe.

Pero, si tengo mucha suerte y luzco realmente borracha, quizás... me cargue.

...

¿Pero en serio, dónde está?

Ese niño se la pasa pegado a mí como chicle en un zapato.

Ah, qué lata.

Tendré que llamarlo.

Qué caballeroso.

¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

Mmmm...

Vamos Sharon, levanta el culo gordo que te cargas y ponlo a buen uso para tratar de levantarte porque no está funcionando. Hay que buscar la bolsa, si no es que no te la han robado ya.

¿Por qué carajo no me puedo levantar?

En toda mi vida no me he embriagado tanto como para no moverme en lo absoluto. No recuerdo ser tan poco resistente al alcohol.

¿Qué demon-?

Estornudé. O tosí.

Fue una estrepitosa y violenta combinación de los dos.

Helo ahí. Ya me enfermé.

Suspiré y me ahorré el hilo de insultos porque realmente esperaba no enfermarme. Es decir, sí. Si Donkey Boy aparecía valía la pena, junto con la cruda. Pero seamos honestos, a ese niño no le intereso si no estoy hermosa y despampanante como una muñeca, así que dudo mucho que venga a cuidar de mí si esas condiciones no se cumplen.

No creo que venga a mí ni siquiera si me estoy muriendo y me dan achaques.

Y como quedamos claro que si venía me aguantaba estar vomitando mañana por la mañana y mocosa durante dos semanas, REALMENTE esperaba no enfermarme.

Otro puto timo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he estado aquí acostada que ya hasta siento el calor hasta el pecho?

A este paso se me va a hacer muy fácil dormirme aquí de nuevo.

Me trato de levantar otra vez, sin mucho avance.

Algo capturó mi atención.

Escucho un ruido a mi lado.

La lluvia hace que la niebla me impida ver más de cinco centímetros más allá de mi rostro, pero consigo identificar lo que se mueve.

Es mi celular.

¿Qué hace hasta allá?

Alcanzo a ver sombras de otras cosas a la distancia. Reconozco varias que son mías, como un par de estuches para sombra y mi caja dorada.

Ah, no me digas, ¿realmente me han roba-?

_"...Está bien. Solo permítete un instante. Debo contestar mi llamada_."

Toso y estornudo.

Es una violenta combinación de los dos.

Aquello que me molestaba, en el fondo de la mente,...

La lluvia me calma.

Me ayuda a pensar.

Ya recordé.

Me apuñalaron.

Me estoy desangrando.

Por unos momentos, no hubo nada más en mi mente que sonido blanco.

Un limbo de nada, la realización separando de golpe la realidad, dejándola sin cohesión.

Agonozinantes momentos fueron y vinieron, y una nada inmensa y nada más que me abrazaba sin que yo me resistiera.

De repente, el sonido blanco empezó a hacerse más y más y más fuerte, volviéndose ensordecedor.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que lo que yo había creído como sonido blanco, no era más que el sonido de la lluvia torrencial, el monzón, que estaba cayendo.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de la intensidad de la lluvia?

No fue eso únicamente.

Sentí el abrasador frío que me envolvía. La humedad desagradable de la ropa haciendo opresión sobre de mí. La visión que se hizo demasiado nítida y espeluznantemente vivaz. La dureza del pavimento tras mi espalda. El calor de algo que no podía ver detrás de mí deslizándose con celeridad alarmante. El horrendo dolor que se había comido la mitad de mi cuerpo. La parálisis que me había hecho letárgica e inservible. El inescrutable sufrimiento que me causaba cada inhalación de aire.

Estornudé.

Un estornudo que se desarrolló como una iracunda tos, que me ahogaba.

Y, claro, la sangre que escupía cada vez que lo hacía.

Al parecer, las otras veces no había dado cuenta de eso.

Mi capacidad respiratoria estaba sentía como el agua que inhalas al nadar, por error.

¿Era por la lluvia? ¿Me estaba ahogando por el monzón?

No, aquello carecía de sentido. Si bien el agua era mucha, ninguna se me colaba a la boca, ahora que había partido los labios en un intento desesperado de hacer que me llegara más aire a los pulmones. ¿Entonces, qué era?

Una idea del qué me llegó cuando sentí una marea de algo cálido subirme por el esófago, tratando de desbordarse.

Sin posibilidad de controlarlo, sentí asfixia en el momento en que me llegó al paladar y luego a la boca, "_vomitándome_" encima.

Digo "_vomitándome_" porque a pesar de regurgitar, no podía moverme en lo absoluto y terminé haciendo una buena representación de un volcán en erupción, quieta en mi lugar. La garganta tuvo un espasmo repentino, pero su intento no había conseguido sacarle de mi sistema. Me sentí tal y como los borrachos se sienten al vomitar dormidos. Ahogándome y sintiendo probablemente el dolor más infrahumano hasta el momento, los pulmones, cansados y terriblemente adoloridos, contribuyeron con un estremecimiento atroz, maniaco y enloquecido como un mecanismo de plan B. Grité de dolor en la tranquilidad de la noche. La marea consiguió finalmente escapárseme de la boca. La sentí moviéndose por el cuello y pecho, goteando ahí dónde la lluvia no podía alcanzarla.

Gimoteé y estoy segura de estaba llorando.

El dolor me enloquecía.

No alcanzaba a ver pero el sabor que me quedaba me decía todo.

Era sangre.

Y si mis deducciones estaban en lo correcto, si el dolor trepidante en mi pecho era de fiar, era fácil asegurar que lo que me llenaba los pulmones era lo mismo.

El que me apuñaló me había dado en un pulmón.

Pero, ¿cómo había ocurrido todo esto?

¿Qué mierda pasó?

Traté de recordar qué se había suscitado aquella noche pero de lo único que podía memoria eran pedazos sueltos y flashazos discontinuos.

Estornudé de nuevo y el estruendo sacudió mis cimientos, haciéndome gimotear una vez más.

Jadeando lamentablemente y por prolongado tiempo por aire, no me di cuenta que mi celular estaba sonando otra vez.

Una canción flotó en el ambiente y me quedé helada.

Un golpe de ironía me sacó el poco aliento que tenía.

La había puesto ¿reciente…mente?, porque… me había gustado y nada más.

Y cómo me solían hablar con frecuencia, siempre era agradable escucharla.

Estaba en francés y tenía un aire melancólico.

Su tinte triste se hizo embrujante, como canto de sirena en lo acuoso de esta noche en la ciudad.

Atormentándome.

Y yo que pensé que lo tenía nada más en vibrador.

¿Otro efecto del adormecimiento de mis sentidos?

_…Le temps d'un souffle coupé Par un soir tardif d'été…_

¿"Un momento sin aliento en una tarde de verano", huh?

Sí, ¿por qué no?

Porqué no.

Inhalé pobremente.

Seguí escuchando la canción una y otra vez, a merced de la tortura de quien estaba llamando, haciéndome mierda incontables veces.

¿Quién carajo estaba llamando, a todo esto?

No era la primera vez. Hace algunos momentos había sonado, o vibrado, o quién sabe qué a este punto, pero alguien había llamado. Realmente querían que yo contestara. Llevaba sonando incesantemente desde está, la otra y la otra ve-

_"...Está bien. Solo permítete un instante. Debo contestar mi llamada_."

Cómo un dique que se rompe tras las lluvias despiadadas, la memoria entera regresó a mí, helada, atemorizante y en toda su gloria.

Jadeé y traté de removerme frenéticamente, presa del miedo que me albergó sin aviso.

Había participado en el Fashion Show de Victoria Secret de Halloween de este año y, tras un evento satisfactorio, me cambié para atender a la fiesta que se celebra después.

Tomoya estaba que la vida se le iba, porque a pesar de no estar del mejor humor sobre mí, siguiendo mi tradición de asistir al Fashion Show cuando tenía una exclusividad absoluta con él, estaba más emocionado conmigo y el vestido que había tardado _semanas_en confeccionar nada más para pasarme, pavoneándome como pavorreal, de aquí allá en la fiesta y que todo el mundo me viera a mí y solo a mí. Ah, y que supieran que él lo había hecho.

Esperando a que llamaran para avisarme en dónde y a qué hora me habrían de recoger para la fiesta, alguien se me acercó.

Me pidió un autógrafo.

Entre la lluvia, la molestia porque se me fuera a mojar el vestido, la espera de la limusina y el puto teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, nada más era cuestión de firmarle un garabato en un fino papel de opalina para quitarme una molestia innecesaria de encima.

Así que no vi inconveniente alguno.

Yo jamás he tenido algo en contra todo aquel que me idolatra. Al fin y al cabo, no importa qué estás en la mente de alguien, ¿no? Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente advertiría irse con cuidado con los fans, porque son una tremenda arma de doble filo. Están los cuerdos, los poco cuerdos, y a los que debes temer. Los hay quiénes adoran tu trabajo de forma sana, los que te acosan repentinamente para que seas su amigo, los que te imitan de forma obsesiva, y los que no se van a detener ante nada para conseguir lo que quieren. Y si bien también hay stalkers y creepers, después de conocer a Sakuro, _nada_ ya me sorprende.

En verdad.

_"...Está bien. Solo permítete un instante. Debo contestar mi llamada_."

Así que me tomó este por sorpresa en específico, no porque en realidad fuese una sorpresa como tal, sino porque su tipo se me había escapado de la mente en el recuento de todos los que he conocido.

Los Mata Estrellas.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya tenía el cuchillo de sierra adentro del pecho hasta la empuñadura.

Y la imagen de sus ojos desorbitados impregnada para siempre en la memoria.

Lo que pasó de ahí en fuera es confuso.

El mundo se desvanecía lentamente y todo perdió enfoque.

Se lo atribuyo al shock y a la pérdida de sangre.

Ni siquiera estoy segura en qué momento perdí el conocimiento y fui a dar al suelo.

No, no…

No perdí el conocimiento.

Perdí lucidez.

Al parecer estaba empezando a perderme de buenas a llenas, dónde el sopor de sueño me estaba reclamando, pero había lluvia.

¿El único hilo de dónde mi cuerpo se aferró para recobrar la consciencia?

Suspiré, observando la lluvia bailar frente a mis ojos todavía.

La calidez en mi espalda aún no se había detenido.

Volviendo a deducir sin poder cerciorarme, voy a imaginar que eso es sangre.

Sangre que se me desparrama de la abertura en el pecho.

Y si mi cuerpo puede sentirla cálida, quiere decir que mi temperatura está bajando, más allá de lo que la simple lluvia pueda enfriarme.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar.

De todo lo que he estado aquí, nadie se ha acercado. No ha venido una sola alma. No he escuchado pasos. No nada.

_…La pluie coule sur mes tempes La foudre chante ta descente…_

La lluvia se desliza por mis sienes, los rayos cantan tu descenso.

Suspiro de nuevo.

¿Eso es esto, no?

Este es el fin.

Me estoy muriendo.

…

¿Qué sigue ahora?

Conforme a la agenda, para estos momentos debo sentir remordimientos y llorar, ¿no?

¿O… algo así, no es cierto?

No se me ocurre nada.

Va a ser una espera larga hasta que me muera, parece.

Intentemos matar tiempo.

Ehm… ¿alguien me va a extrañar?

A parte de lo que se cuelgue la prensa de me imagen, claro. Van a haber un centenar de fans dolidos por mi pérdida…, pero no es nada que no se rellene con otra cara bonita mucho más joven que yo.

…Y otro centenar de todos a los que habitaban en mi cama como si fuese su propio ecosistema, que van a resolver el problema de la misma forma.

Estamos cubiertos ahí. Bien.

¿Mi familia?

Llorarían y llorarían días y días, sin poder sobreponerse. O eso me gusta pensar. Una sonrisa me llega a los labios. Estoy segura de que si mi padre no hubiera sufrido de esto antes, sería el pilar que mantendría a todos unidos y les haría la reprimenda de seguir adelante y no estancarse en el dolor. Al menos, así era antes. De seguro armaría funerales de princesa y se encargaría de hacerme procesiones interminables para todos los que me vinieran a llorar, llorasen acompañados.

Bueno, es agradable soñar

Mis hermanos llorarían como magdalenas varios días y sin consuelo y con la carga triste con la que viven, llorarían aún más y quizá intentaran sobreponerse. Quizá. Eso no quita que me lloren por no sé cuánto tiempo. Si estuviera a cargo de ellos mi funeral y mausoleo,…supongo que una cripta simple sin mucho condecoro.

… Debí hacer un testamento dónde se dejara estipulado que me hicieran un monumento o algo de ese estilo.

Un Taj Mahal no suena mal.

¿Tomoya?

No sé. Ignoro si lloraría, ignoro si haría declaraciones públicamente sobre la pérdida de su estrella principal, ignoro si realmente le importe como para hacer un parteaguas en su vida. Igual y…nada más pierde la figura de su empresa y ya. O, ¿qué se yo? Igual y del dolor, me arma una colección en mi nombre, llorándole a los medios que ninguna otra persona será capaz de suplantarme y que su vida perdió brillo por ello, tomando _wiskey_ a escondidas porque perdió alguien cercano. Realmente desconozco cómo vaya a tomarlo.

Pero una cosa es segura, si ese mequetrefe de pacotilla no arma mi funeral y los hace como de reina, vistiéndome cómo una, voy a venir a sacarle la mierda de un susto.

¿Yamazaki?

Ah, Yamazaki.

¿Sabes? Sí llora por mi pérdida, y pudiera verlo, lloraría también.

Sé que a pesar de ser mi amiga, aún no ha olvidado el asunto con Chiharo. ¿Y cómo hacerlo?

Aun con la relación que llevamos, las estupideces que decimos y cuán cercanas somos, tan cercanas como dos supermodelos con las agendas vomitando pueden ser, le cuesta cierto trabajo congeniar conmigo. Yo no la culpo en lo absoluto.

Después de todo, perdió a la persona que más quería por mi culpa.

Probablemente, si yo estuviera en su lugar, ni sería tan comprensiva, ni tan capaz de ofrecer "perdón", con la misma facilidad que ella. Estoy completamente segura que de tener los papeles en reversa, ya la hubiera mandado a la mierda hace mucho tiempo y además, me encargaría de que su vida fuera un infierno. ¿Cómo consigue hablarme de todas formas?Lo desconozco.

Pero se lo agradezco sinceramente porque es de las personas con las que mantengo una genuina relación.

Así que, si al final consigue llorar, tan solo un poco por mí pese al daño que le causé,…

…

Puede que ese sea uno de mis remordimientos.

Jamás haber podido volver a que se junten exitosamente.

Al menos sé que me quedaré vagando el mundo por una cuestión seria y no una estupidez banal.

¿Donkey Boy?

…No, no creo.

¿Eriola?

Puta madre, si pudiese reírme a carcajadas locas y maniáticas lo haría.

Si claro, cómo no.

La hija de puta lo más seguro es que haga una fiesta invitando a todos sus chupaculos a brindar porque su némesis fue y finalmente se murió, seguramente refundida en el noveno círculo del infierno, chupándole las bolas a Lucifer.

Maldita perra.

Y el resto de mi familia indirecta aplaudiéndole a esas tetas flácidas más de lo que le celebran cada pequeña estupidez.

Pero lo que más me saca de mis casillas, lo que realmente me parte la madre, es que esa perra se va a quedar con los reflectores del Fashion Week de Tokyo que se viene en dos semanas, para ella sola.

PORQUE, CLARO, NO LE BASTÓ USURPARME EL LUGAR EN EL FASHION WEEK DE LONDRES, CLARO QUE NO. PUTA DE MIERDA.

…

Afirmar que estoy lívida no me hace justicia. Si pudiera moverme seguramente estaría tirando un _tantrum_, patéando, golpeando, y destruyendo todo a mi paso. Lo único que consigo es rechinar los dientes como mecedora y tener el rostro rojo como una cereza.

Otra buena razón para quedarme a vagar como alma en pena. Me va a encantar pasar el resto de la eternidad jodiéndola incansablemente.

¿Meiling?

Lo único que puedo decir con respecto a ello es que…, espero que los rumores hayan sido ciertos.

Espero que Tomoya lo haga la nueva cara de su compañía.

Se lo merece, ha trabajado arduamente para ello.

Así queda mi lista de remordimientos:

-Que no pueda reconciliar a Chiharo y Yamazaki.

-Que no pueda robarme el Fashion Show de Tokyo

-Y, quizás no ver el debut oficial de Meiling

…Bueno, eso fue rápido.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Qué es eso que la gente dice que debes hacer antes de morir…?

¿Casarme…?

Me reí.

No. Definitivamente no.

Independientemente de que para eso necesitas alguien que te quiera incondicionalmente -¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿La perra ninfómana tiene sentimientos? Sí, demándame-, y yo estoy más sola que nada, no creo en el amor.

¿Tiene que ver esto con mis experiencias personales?

Bueno, sí. En parte.

Mis relaciones interpersonales, más allá de los acostones de una noche, nunca terminaron de la forma en que se supone deberían hacerlo. Es decir, tomando en cuenta que para que fueran valoradas por mí como una relación con pie a más, no deberían haber terminado en primer lugar. Desde ahí estamos mal.

Ni soy quisquillosa. En una idea soberanamente idiota, pensar que podía perderme de encontrar a esa persona por mis gustos demasiado encasillados me hizo abrirme a todas posibilidades. He celebrado copular con ambos géneros, haber hecho el monstruo de las dos espaldas con casi todo lo que se mueva –- o no—y tener interés en todo lo que ni siquiera se considere dentro de la heteronorma, pero ha sido en vano. Nada vale la pena. Y lo que creía que valía la pena…, bueno, me enseñaron una valiosa lección.

La gente no tiene interés por mí, más allá del físico.

Uno creería que una persona como yo, que se mete con todo lo que puede, no estaría tan sentimental por eso en particular.

¿No es esa la fama que me he creado?

¿La de una perra sexy sin corazón que le abre las piernas a cualquiera y pueda darte la noche de tu vida? Suena contradictorio decir que uno se siente afectado por esto.

No obstante, apreciaría que la gente separe el hecho de que el que me guste coger, no tiene nada que ver con mi posición personal acerca de relaciones románticas.

Es decir, tengo una vida sexual activa, diversa y me divierte. ¿Qué hay de mal con eso? Son cosas de una noche, o con gente que quiere relaciones casuales sin el rollo empalagoso del romanticismo o simplemente amigos con beneficios. Inclusive, suertudos que por capricho me llaman la atención por algo en particular y se sacan la lotería al tocar el cielo a mi lado una noche.

Insinuar con ello que no busco a alguien y voy de paso, es…bueno, comprensible. Pero muy idiota.

Fue un proceso duro, aprender a punta de golpes de vida, que para lo único que servía era para una buena follada.

Tampoco me doy golpes de pecho porque he sabido explotar eso en todos sus colores.

Me dolió, sí, pero no era nada con lo que yo no fuera familiar.

Esas experiencias solo sirvieron para reafirmar lo que yo ya sabía desde tierna edad.

El amor destruye.

Hace completamente mierda a la gente más maravillosa.

Si no, mira cómo terminó mi padre. Un hombre apuesto, galante, con porte, que ya ni es la sombra de lo que fue.

Hasta hoy en día sigue habitando ese cuarto, que he pisado una sola vez hace un par de meses, como si este y él fueran uno mismo, lleno de afiches de películas viejas y con el televisor reproduciendo esas películas, sin detenerse día y noche.

Afortunadamente, mis hermanos seguían cuidando de él y de su forma ida y desvalida que ha perdido el roce con la realidad.

A veces, cuando todo estaba obscuro en mi cuarto y solo se escuchan las sirenas de las patrullas a horas poco prudentes de la madrugada, me preguntaba qué habría sido de ellos si aún estuvieran casados.

¿Seguirían casados, con su amor de cuento de hadas que todos les envidiaban o se volverían amargados, cayendo en la rutina, odiándose con fervor pero juntos bajo la premisa de no separarse porque tienen hijos juntos, como muchos lo hacen?

Siendo una mujer realista, era más que obvio que era la última.

Pero, habiéndolos conocido, habiendo sido testigo de cómo no se separaron nunca, habiendo observado cómo se miraban con un amor que esperaba yo poder conocer con la misma intensidad algún día, creía, aun sabiendo que era imposible, que se hubieran quedados juntos para siempre, no importa qué.

De ser así, ¿pensaría yo como lo hago ahora?

No soy mucho de revolcarme en la inmundicia de la depresión, pero no iba a mentir que la idea no estaba constante en mi subconsciente. No me derrumba de mis altas ni me sumía de más en mis bajas. No me arrancaba la sonrisa al ser una perra ni conseguía arrebatármela cuando venía a mí en los momentos más solos de mi vida. Solo estaba ahí siempre, latente y hacía de todo lo que giraba en mi vida, experiencias que carecían de sentido, amargándomelas con su persistente veracidad.

Similar a cuando una vivencia te sabe a medicamento amargo cuando algo no encaja.

Pero, si estuvieran juntos y me mostrasen que se podía conseguir eso, que estoy más que segura que no existe, ¿ me dejaría yo de este pesimismo a medias y me adentraría yo en una búsqueda guiada con el solo propósito de hallar a esa persona que me hiciera sentir que vale la pena seguir con todas estas cosas sin sentido?

Una vez más, me gustaría hacer alarde de cuán bien tengo puestos los pies en el suelo.

Pero, no es así.

Mírame, aún sabiendo que no es posible, conservo la esperanza.

Qué patético.

¿Significa eso que me casaría de encontrarla?

Tampoco.

Honestamente, ¿quién no quisiera fingir que las promesas de la juventud, dichas tan sinceras y tan honestas, seguirían vigentes hasta el último aliento? Dejando de lado todo el dialogo engorroso de que el casamiento como institución, base de la sociedad y blah blah blah se me hace una estupidez, como una muestra del más sublime afecto es fantasiosa.

Me gustaría decir que no creo en el matrimonio porque los humanos no son criaturas monógamas, y que es hilarante decir qué vas a amar alguien el resto de tu vida, teniendo en cuenta qué cambiantes son las situaciones de la vida y lo inconstante de los caprichos del corazón, y aunque en parte es cierto, lo que en realidad me da… ¿miedo? es que, al final de esa búsqueda extenuante, de los sentimientos que ya se ven recíprocos, de promesas que para ese momento son atemporales y que yo, idiotamente, piense que será para siempre, al cabo de unos años –o de muchos, si nuestra estupidez es mucha- nos separemos en las peores condiciones.

Esto ya ni siquiera es un escenario que se aplique únicamente al matrimonio.

¿Qué si me deja por ser una histérica de mierda?

¿Qué si me deja porque tengo las tetas caídas y la vulva arrugada?

¿Qué si me deja porque se dio cuenta del tipo de mierda de persona que yo?

¡Yo ni me aguanto!

Pero, ¿y qué si me deja porque ama a otra persona?

Esa sería la más cruda de todas.

Porque, sé que soy un asco de persona.

No es una novedad.

Si me deja, es algo que se ve venir a leguas de distancia.

Cómo todo, me afectaría pero realmente no sería sorpresa.

En cambio, si me deja porque ya no me ama…

¿A dónde se van sus promesas de amor?

¿Esas que se creían atemporales?

Y, más importante, ¿dónde quedo yo? Estamos hablando, no de una relación cualquiera, ni siquiera de un acostón vago de una noche, si no de la persona a la que yo más quiera. La que me tomó la vida encontrar.

Seguir adelante, probablemente.

Tomar con madurez y con un veje de racionalidad que desde un inicio era una proeza insulsa sin cabida en el mundo que vivimos.

Continuar viviendo. No creer que por esa pérdida no valgo nada y que debería seguir continuando mi búsqueda. No desesperar.

…

Yo sé que terminaría como mi padre, añorando algo que ya no está, que se ha ido, que no podré suplantar o recrear jamás y que no volverá nunca.

Loco y miserable.

Por eso, y por cientos de cosas más, no hay más discusión del tema.

Menos de hablar de matrimonio.

¿Qué más…?

¿Hijos…?

No, me dan grima los niños.

Me destrozarían la figura, a mí, una modelo vigente, dónde la vida activa de una modelo es de unos 10 años. Fuera de ello, si yo no fuera la cara más solicitada de revistas, la idea de embarazarme…me da horror.

Mucha gente puede llamarle "el milagro de la vida" y lo que tú quieras, y tampoco es como que esté en plan de despreciar a las que les guste ser madres y esas cosas, pero no hay absolutamente nada positivo de traer un hijo al mundo.

Esto en específico inicia con un relato de hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando era yo pequeña, pero no tan pequeña, me dieron esa plática que a todos los niños les dan para quebrantarles la inocencia a algunos, y hacer a otros precoces gurús para sus compañeros que no entendían.

En alguna parte de mí, agradezco que no haya sido la plática ridícula de abejitas y flores, me agarrarían ganas de vomitar con el recuerdo, pero tampoco sé qué tanto de bien le haya hecho a un grupo de mocosos de menos de diez, enseñarles diapositivas de fotos de embarazos, acosadores sexuales, posiciones sexuales e ITS.

Primero, copular.

Fue un planteamiento enredado dónde lo único que entendí era que alguien me debía penetrar, eyacular, ser algo de "día de riesgo", y me vería con la irreversible responsabilidad de tener un parto vaginal traumático. Las diapositivas de una mujer dando a luz, con una dilatación de 10 centímetros y placenta, sangre y grasa adornándolo como una foto familiar digna de poner en la sala de en tu casa, no creo que me haya ayudado a mí o a los que gritaban de horror al ver las imágenes.

Más que despejar dudas, -¿pero qué putas dudas iba yo a tener de eso a esa edad?-, sembró un montón de preguntas que tuve que buscar yo las respuestas después.

Para empezar, el acto de tener relaciones.

Alguien debía meterme el pene en la vagina.

¿Cuándo putas iba yo a querer eso?

Irónico cómo son las cosas.

Sin embargo, lo hablo como la niña que yo era.

Uno, a la mierda los niños.

A la mierda las niñas.

A la mierda los adultos.

A la mierda la gente.

Yo no quería estar con nadie.

Mucho me había afectado la falta de mi madre cómo para que deseara estar buscando a otra gente que me fuera a dejar de igual forma.

Dos, ¿por qué iba yo a querer que alguien me metiera algo en un lugar que probablemente ni siquiera estaba designado para eso?

Sí, la ignorancia a flor de piel, pero para ese entonces, los únicos comentarios relevantes que se hacía con respecto a vaginas en la vida de un niño eran, o para la correcta higiene de partes íntimas o porque todo el mundo se puso de pinche histérico con cosas como abusadores sexuales.

Lo que me recuerda que la plática esa cubrió muy pocos puntos, que otras pláticas más engorrosas y amarillistas exploraron después.

¿Quién mierda creyó prudente tener que enseñarle a niños pequeños la historia y vida de John Wayne Gacy, _El Payaso Asesino_, o Dean Corl, _Candyman_, con fotos y todo? Si era un proyecto para descubrir sí era más efectivo un acercamiento traumático que uno amable sobre semejantes temas, espero que hayan despedido al hijo de puta al que se le ocurrió porque nos causó a muchos una antropofobia tras eso.

En fin, la única cosa para la que yo la usaba era para hacer mis necesidades y la mera idea de incurrir en lo que me describían las diapositivas rayaba en lo ridículo.

Obvio que con el tiempo, uno aprende de ese tipo de deslices y no piensa ya de forma tan cerrada. Pero eso es para otro momento.

Luego, la gestación.

A muchas mujeres les parecerá fantástico tener hijos, sentir la maternidad, volverse propensa al vómito y ver entusiasmadas cómo el vientre se les hincha como ballenas.

A mí no.

De hecho la mera idea me suena a una trama de una película de horror.

Como Alien.

No sé qué atractivo vean las mujeres en que sientas cómo algo te come desde adentro, te deforma el cuerpo y tengas que expulsar cinco kilos de mocoso por la concha como si fuera la experiencia más grata del planeta.

Yo no soy tan entusiasta.

Habiendo dejado en claro que tener hijos, en este momento, me jodería la carrera, toda la idea del embarazo es tétrica.

Hincharme, cargarme un bulto, mareos, vómitos, incontinencia, mal humor, antojos, no caber por puertas, ropa horrenda de maternidad, perder la forma.

La idea de perder el periodo 9 meses no está mal, eso sí.

Pero no vale la pena el pro con tantos y tantos contras.

Además, para todo esto, estamos tratando la cuestión desde la idea hipotética de que sea un embarazo in vitro o que me deje embarazar por un acostón de una noche, porque tengo una larga lista de candidatos que figuran para padre.

_Sí, ajá_.

La idea de ser madre soltera, me llama menos la atención.

Échale la culpa al cómo me educaron pero no me importa, solo sopesaría la idea de hijos con esa persona a mi lado.

Verga, qué cursi.

Y le sigue luego el parto.

Reitero que la idea de expulsar un mocoso por la concha no me ilusiona en lo más mínimo.

Menos la de una cesárea.

Quedaría deforme y mutilada.

…

Aunque siendo objetiva, no me siento lo apta psicológicamente para tener un hijo.

Los padres están ahí para guiarlo a uno, ¿no?

Para ayudarles, para mostrarles qué está bien y qué está mal y todo lo que se supone que los padres deben suplir, ¿no?

Teniendo en cuenta el asco de persona que soy, no tengo la confidencia para semejante tarea.

Solo estoy a cargo de mi vida por el momento.

Eso significa que la única vida que puedo malear y echar a perder es la mía, con mis decisiones y experiencias y mis redundantes estupideces.

Si tuviera hijos, no creo que podría con la culpa de que por ser una mierda, les destruya la vida.

Ni tampoco podría con el hecho de que, individuos que se supone deben ser muy importantes para mí, terminen mal y que yo no pueda evitarlo.

Peor aún, que sea yo precursora de ello.

Y, la vida es una mierda de igual forma.

Llámame una enferma, pero a mis ojos les hago el acto más grande de amor a todos aquellos hijos que pueda tener al no traerlos a sufrir con tanta mierda, ni una madre como yo.

¿Qué otra cosa?

¿Escribir un libro?

¿Sobre qué?

Sí, el tema de una supermodelo y su vida puede ser interesante.

Probablemente si mi vida tuviera los _thrills_ esperados de semejante cosa, la idea sonaría buena.

Sí, sí, está lo de Eriola y de cómo tengo un odio arraigado a su persona, pero… ¿alguna otra disputa con supermodelos?

Me llevo bien con Fye y esa mujer que luce como si quisiera morder a todo el mundo. Chii es… demasiado buena gente como para mis gustos, pero no tengo nada en contra de él o su…rara novia. Freyo es interesante, eso sí. La compañía de CLOVER está lleno de locos, pero ahí está Oruho y es el único modelo con el que trabajo.

¿Más rivalidades entre divas?

Sí claro, muchas me odian, pero ninguna es lo suficiente personal y jugosa como la primera.

¿Maltratos por mi empleador?

Sé de modelos de a las que les ponen zapatos de pitufo, -¿quién iba a pensar que lo de los pies pequeños aún excita a gente?-, se los pegan con cola y las mandan a modelar provocándoles graves heridas en los pies.

Pero yo no, no he sufrido de maltratos desde que empecé a trabajar con Tomoya y mi carrera con él comenzó casi a la par de mi debut.

Es como de los últimos empleadores que, además de bajarse de su pedestal para hacer trabajo de campo, aun ve a sus modelos como humanas y no maniquíes vivos.

Tendrá agendas muy apretadas y una visión si no es que ambiciosa, insaciable, y las sesiones se pueden poner rigurosas como el mismo infierno, pero nada qué me dé una polémica controversia que me llené de billete el bolso.

¿Escándalos de mi persona?

Haciendo retrospectiva, el que me haya yo reído de todos los que quisieron reprocharme mis conductas y ponerme en el _spotlight_ del público, hace de esto algo muy poco redituable.

Probablemente debí pensarlo más a fondo.

Englobándolo todo, las auto-biografías son un asco.

¿Plantar un árbol?

No poseo un amor desembocado por el ambiente, pero un jardín con cerezos no es una idea en lo absoluto desagradable.

Tantos, que fuese un bosque, lo suficiente tupido para que la casa se me llene de pétalos cada vez que abra la ventana. Sí, será una puta lata limpiarlos pero es un pequeño sacrificio a pagar.

Y me puedo conseguir un mayordomo si quiero.

Que esté muy bueno.

Hubiera sido muy agradable.

Entre divagues y diretes, cavilando de cosas que no fueron, otras que se dejan y otras que nunca serán, la lluvia sigue cayendo. El tiempo avanza.

La soledad aumenta.

Y en ningún momento me di cuenta que _jamás_ había estado sola durante este lapso.

Eso hasta que oí el sonido de suelas de tenis rechinar con el agua.

La resonancia me asustó de lo imprevista que fue.

Era cercana y era rápida.

Intenté poder ver con claridad lo que ocurría.

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza me iluminó el rostro en vísperas de que finalmente una persona perdida en esta tétrica noche me haya encontrado antes de perecer.

Uno muy fugaz al percatarme de quién era.

Una mirada desencajada así no se olvida nunca.

Yo, aquí reposando, feliz de mi vida como si fuera la playa en verano, sin darme cuenta que aquel que me había atacado estaba a pies de mí observándome.

Estaba demasiado obscuro como para poder verle con lujo de detalle, pero no había duda que era él, porque las vagas sombras coincidían con lo que yo había visto de él previamente.

Y un miedo mortal tomó total posesión sobre mi cuerpo.

Me había visto, estudiado todo este tiempo.

Se acercó a mí, aquellos ojos desencajados que tenía grabados en la mente, me veían fijamente. Ya no tenía que jugar a camuflajearse con el ambiente. Su enternecedora presa ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Pequeña inútil de mierda, ¿no? Lenta y estúpida. Mira que no poder ver al que se estaba recreando con su sufrimiento a tan solo pies de ella aseguraba eso que dicen que las supermodelos son huecas e idiotas.

El aliento se me detuvo en la garganta, pero no dejaba de temblar. Me entró un ataque de pánico, y yo nada más podía tratar pobremente de alejarme, como una parapléjica caída de una silla de ruedas. Comencé a jadear.

La forma de una sonrisa tenebrosa se dibujó en su expresión, haciendo que un escalofrío se colara a través de mis vertebras, tal cubeta de hielo y ácido que desbarata objetos. El sabor de la saliva en mi boca, que todavía sabía a hierro por la sangre, se hizo salado y amargo.

De un momento a otro en el que no pude ver transición alguna, estaba sobre de mí.

Y yo a su merced.

Una risilla críptica repicó en mis oídos, erizándome instantáneamente, escuchando el latir de mi corazón desembocado queriéndoseme salir por la herida o por la garganta. En el espacio por el que pudiera.

Jugó con mi cabelló varias, pasando varios mechones de un lado a otro, como si no pudiera decir de qué lado se verían mejor. Lo único que conseguía con todo este preámbulo era que la adrenalina me aumentara, burbujeando efervescente semejante a las pastillas de _Alka-Seltzer_.

Me miraba anhelantemente, sin decir palabra alguna, esperando que fuera yo adivina para leer sus nauseabundos pensamientos. Por un instante me pareció que hacía todo esto para hacer que le viera y estuviese en primera fila de las atrocidades que me haría. Con el shock en el que lentamente se estaba sumiendo mi cuerpo, el dolor que se incrementaba en un _crescendo_ suave, y el miedo que subía aceleradamente en la gráfica hasta subir al tope, perdí el total control de mis sentidos.

Los sonidos se hicieron fuertes y desesperantes. Todo se escuchaba como pasando por un megáfono desafinado. Las glándulas de mi boca comenzaron a producir cantidades exageradas de saliva, haciéndome tragar tímidamente de forma continua. La nariz tenía estos cambios locos dónde se tapaba o se estaba vacía, cosa que le imputé a que ya no podía respirar adecuadamente por ella. Mis ojos hacían los colores chillones y las formas sin forma. La piel de mi cuerpo se hizo ultra sensitiva, magnificando todo dramáticamente.

Mi cuerpo se estaba preparando para lo que venía. No era para más; repentinamente sentí los dedos en la herida que me había hecho siendo insertados lascivamente, hurgándome divertido cómo si fuera yo un pavo para Navidad.

Grité.

Sentí la garganta desgarrándoseme en alaridos y más sangre manchándome los labios. Un largo grito que continuó por un tiempo hasta que empezó a perder fuerza y eventualmente apagarse, sustituido por hacer forzar la garganta más en ruido silencioso.

Lágrimas tibias, disipadas por la lluvia se desprendían de los bordes de mis ojos, que llegarían a mojarme la nuca de ser otras las condiciones.

Los metía y los sacaba, como si estuviera imaginando que me penetraba continuamente, una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. Con cada arremetida, podía sentir la sangre que me estaba sacando, burbujeante y a borbotones, para luego abrir los dedos, tijereteándome por dentro.

Paralizada y sin sentir ahora tres cuartos del cuerpo, conseguí con esa acción arquearme y retorcerme como un gusano en el anzuelo. Sentía los dedos picarme los órganos, y las uñas rasgar carne que sabía, estaba sangrando también.

Fijé mi mirar en su rostro, tratando de enfocar porque ya estaba perdiendo la lucidez de nuevo por el shock, la falta de sangre y el trauma.

Su aliento en nubes de vaho, jadeante y caliente sobre mi rostro.

El asqueroso hijo de puta se estaba excitando con esto.

Tras algunas arremetidas más, y quizá probablemente viniéndose en los pantalones, satisfecho sacó los dedos, los que vi con horror estar cubiertos de una gruesa capa de sangre que se resbalaba de ellos como espeso jarabe de maíz y trozos de carne obscura, como jalea de fresa.

Dejé escapar mi aliento, algo que se me figuró como un suspiro, y me relajé inconscientemente.

El trauma haciéndome los párpados pesados, tratando de hacerme dormir finalmente.

Mi mente, sin embargo, fue mermada de nuevo con una imagen que, de seguir viva, me perseguiría por todas las noches el resto de mi vida.

Lo vi sacar de nuevo el cuchillo que utilizó para herirme, aún manchado por mi sangre que se fue limpiando con las gotas de la lluvia, y desplegar una sonrisa aún más sucia y retorcida.

Rechiné los dientes en frustración y se me secó la boca.

Temblé indefensa, odiándome desde lo más profundo de mi ser por satisfacerlo con la imagen de una Sharon que se miraba pequeña, agazapada, herida y llena de miedo.

¿Qué me iría a hacer ahora?

Una serie de suposiciones pasó por mi cabeza haciéndome marearme, más de lo que ya estaba por el trauma y el shock.

Todas, cortesía de un pequeño idiota demasiado emocionado con enseñarme libros de tanatopraxia.

¿Me iría a sacar los ojos? ¿Se divertiría mutilándome el rostro? ¿Hallaría placer en arrancarme pedazos de carne del cuerpo? ¿Me apuñalaría en otros lugares?

¿Finalmente me mataría?

La respuesta vino por si sola en el momento en el que sentí la reinserción del cuchillo en el lugar que me había apuñalado. Rogué que no lo hiciera, en una voz que emitía que en su lugar ya acabase mi sufrimiento. Cuando me hirió, me lo había encajado hasta la empuñadura. Ahora, no contento con ello, lo giraba dentro de mí tratando de herirme lo más que pudiese.

Gimoteé ante la incapacidad de volver a gritar.

_No me toques más._

_Ya no._

Volví a vomitarme sangre encima y el sonido inconfundible de mi voz en sollozos que sonaba tan ajena a mí. Las lágrimas me estaban quemando los ojos. Los movimientos proseguían. El dolor no me abandonaba.

_Alguien ayúdeme._

Se empezó a reír.

Una risa grave y profunda, que empezaba muy bajo hasta explotar en magnitud.

Una risa que sale desde lo profundo de tu ser cuando disfrutas algo en demasía.

El cuchillo llegaba a partes más profundas, descarnaba lo que tocaba al girar, hacía más sangre salirme del pecho. Creí haberle sentido retemblar cuando la hoja dio con algo duro y, sin detenerse, solo le dio un golpe como los carniceros al quebrantae huesos.

Aullé.

_¡SAKURO!_

_¡Ayúdame!_

_¡Sálvame por favor!_

_¡Ya no dejes que me toque!_

No era difícil deducir que me había dado en una costilla y que la había partido.

_¡Ayúdame…!_

_¡Por favor!_

Habiéndosele estancado el cuchillo, forcejeó un sinfín de veces dónde sentí los tirones hasta que pudo recobrarlo de las profundidades de mis entrañas.

_¡Sakuro...!_

Se detuvo.

Tras eso, todo empezó a bajar de su agitado clímax y fue descendiendo lentamente.

Oí alguna vez que el primer sentido en fallar al morir es el de la visión.

Si yo creía que el deslinde que existía en mí mirar era horrendo en el shock y en el más crudo de los miedos, se transformaba en un monstruo de brea, lento y arrebatado que avanzaba lento pero seguro, en vísperas de la muerte.

Mis inhalaciones nada más eran breves y cortos suspiros que ya ni conseguían erguir mi pecho al respirar. Los sonidos eran más distantes y perdidos en el horizonte. Como escucharlos a través de una pared con un vaso de cristal.

Lo sentí quitarse de sobre de mí, de un pequeño salto, tal y como los niños se levantan después de haber dibujado cosas en el suelo con gises de colores.

La consciencia se me había licuado y se estaba desparramando sobre el asfalto.

Le escuché finalmente marcharse, después de unos momentos de seguramente contemplar su obra.

Fue el sonido de suelas de plástico baratas chapotear contra la lluvia que seguía siendo tan implacable como lo había sido toda la noche lo que me avisó de ello.

Ah, lluvia.

Fría, imperdonable, descorazonada.

Siempre he amado la lluvia.

Me tranquiliza. Me ayuda a pensar.

Y hay algo absolutamente relajante en sentirse como una mierda desdichada debajo del frío.

Un ulular de algo viene en el viento.

Como perfume de rosas.

No le hago caso, pero le escucho.

Está esperando.

Pestañeo suavemente.

El mundo es un escenario. Con el público, con los cambios de escena, con los actores.

Y, mujer que siempre ha tenido reflectores encima, que ve a su público y se codea con sus actores, en serio no hay nada en comparación como ser la protagonista de mi propia tragedia.

¿Y cómo fue la historia?

Una triste figura, abandonada en la inmensidad de un escenario , flor arrancada antes de tiempo por manos demasiado sucias.

Sola.

Sola.

Sola.

Me gustaría decir que huelo lo relajante del aroma a tierra mojada, a lluvia, a desesperanza.

Pero ya no puedo. Mi boca apenas consigue reproducir desastrosamente el movimiento de una inhalación y ésta tampoco puede probar ya el sabor de sangre que ya se le desparrama continuamente a través de los labios.

Llaman de nuevo al teléfono.

La canción esa se estaba volviendo mi marcha de funeral.

Me quiero reír.

¡Qué pieza más adecuada!

Me quiero reír más fuerte, pero las lágrimas me salen en su lugar.

No son lágrimas de miedo, no son lágrimas de pánico.

Son la peor clase de lágrimas.

Lágrimas de tristeza.

Veo la lluvia caer hacia mi rostro y con la fuerza que me queda, sigo la canción nada más con un delicado gesto de labios

...

_Sí me pierdes, sábete que te pertenezco_

_y acurrucada en sus brazos, la muerte nos acunará._

_Porque si me pierden_

_Es solo para pertenecerte_

_y acurrucada en sus brazos, la muerte nos acunará._

...

Mi visión se ennegrece por completo, dejándome en un limbo de obscuridad.

Y para mi mala desgracia, cómo la luz de las estrellas en una vasta negrura, recuerdo su rostro sonriente, como aliciente sobre mi alma.

Tuerzo el gesto amargamente.

No, no ahora.

No él.

No ese que esperaba que estuviese al menos a mi lado cuando lo llamé desesperadamente para salvarme.

Dejo de seguir la canción porque ya no puedo escucharla.

Y está bien, ya no quiero oírla.

No obstante, mi mente la continua, desobedeciéndome.

_Pienso que es tarde para admitir que te lastimé._

_Mi corazón ya no es como antes_

_porque suavemente se está quedando dormido._

El último sentido en abandonarte es el tacto.

Después de eso, habrán 5 minutos de última actividad en el cerebro, dónde lo más seguro es que viva la aburrida puesta en cartelera de mi vida.

De lo único que estoy consciente ahora es la lluvia y el frío que me envuelve de ella.

Ah la lluvia.

Es camuflaje perfecto para esconder lágrimas.

Llévatelas, llévatelas.

Nadie las vale.

Él no las vale.

¿Ves?

Yo tenía razón.

Al final iba a estar sola.

Por más que conservara la esperanza de tener a alguien, heme aquí, aguardando el momento en que el corazón deje de latirme, ni con un perro que me mueva la cola.

¿Pero qué puede esperar una hija de puta sin alma?

Ni el imbécil que me acosa porque, está "obsesionado" conmigo está aquí.

Me río, resonando en la oscuridad de mi cabeza.

¿Qué bueno que estaba obsesionado, no?

¿¡Como para seguirme ciegamente a los confines del mundo, no?

¡¿NO?!

Qué risa.

Me hubiera encantado que estuvieras aquí, para verme.

Cumplí tu sueño de morir joven.

¿Me querrás ahora?

...

No, no creo.

Promesas atemporales que idiotamente yo me creo.

Sí me hubiera ido sin más palabras que pronunciar, todo habría estado bien.

Sin embargo, llevarme tu nombre en mis labios es un veneno que sirve para finalmente acabar conmigo.

¿Dónde estás cuando te he llamado?

Pero no me sorprende; ha servido para reafirmar lo que ya sabía.

El amor destruye.

...

Dejo de sentir la lluvia. 

* * *

><p>De un Universo Alterno de <strong>Tras el Telón<strong> de Choco Menta, **Death Becomes Her** nace para Halloween.  
>Inspirada por la película del mismo nombre del director Robert Zemeckis y con el protagonismo de Meryl Streep, Bruce Willis, Goldie Hawn e Isabella Rossellini, la historia explora las mismas ocurrencias que el filme, pero desde el punto de vista de los personajes del Universo Alterno de Das Modell, UA en dónde participan los personajes de TeT en genderbend con vidas que giran en torno al modelaje.<br>Es una historia corta -espero que signifique que no he de tardarme tanto en escribirla-, así que solo tendrá un par de capítulos.

Siento que Sharon se hizo la introspección de su vida e hizo ahínco no donde era precisamente necesario ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y de ser así, dejen un comentario por favor (´ヮ`)


End file.
